Amor a Primera Vista
by aaamycullen
Summary: MI PRIMER ONE-SHORT SEAN BUENAS CONMIGO! Consejo acertado! :D Gracias!


**¡Hola!** Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que:

Este One-Short fue creado por mí. Surgió porque la teacher de mi instituto pidió que escribiéramos una historia, echa por nosotros en ingles. Si tengo la posibilidad también la pondré en Ingles si esta tiene éxito, por supuesto.

Esta es mi segunda historia, pero es mi primer One-Short, espero me den consejos, o si algo no les gusto me lo hagan saber! Y espero tambien que les guste pues lo hice con mucho amor.

Espero sus Reviews! No se olviden que **TODAS** las escritoras, escribimos por y para ustedes.

_**Ahora sí.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Amor a Primera Vista.**_

Desde niña siempre fui muy madura, incluso, más que mi madre. Pero eso no me salvó de la terrible obsesión que tenia por encontrar algún día a mi príncipe azul, o de cualquier otro color.

Mama y mis amigos se empeñaban en decirme que el amor a primera vista era real. Yo no les creía, es decir: Ver a alguien por primera vez, y que de la nada lo ames, es algo loco, ¿no creen? No puedes ir allí y decirle _"Oye, te estuve mirando y sin conocerte me enamoré de ti", _el chico probablemente se asustaría y saldría corriendo, muy, muy, muy lejos de mi.

Viernes en la tarde, y mis mejores amigas, ambas con sus respectivos novios, y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la playa. Entre charla y charla, y una que otra broma de Emmett y regaño de Rose llegamos a nuestro destino.

Alice, Rose y yo ayudamos solamente a bajar los bolsos, que contenían las toallas, bronceadores y toda cosa inútil que pudieran las chicas llevar a la playa.

Con una sonrisa de tontas nos dirigimos hacia cualquier lugar en esa inmensa pero algo desierta playa.

Nos sentamos cómodos, y empezamos nuestra jornada playera. Emmett y Rose se dirigieron al mar que estaba tranquilo y mas limpio de lo que yo me esperaba, mientras que Alice y Jasper solo se tiraban debajo de la sombrilla, para después mirarse y sonreírse como un par de tontos enamorados. _Ya quisieras tu estar así, Bella._ Dijo mi conciencia, volteé los ojos. Siempre aparecía en los lugares menos indicados, y me hacia poner de malas,_ Sabes que me quieres_. –Canturreó esa voz tan parecida a la de Alice.- _Sin mi estaríamos muertas._

-Que mas quisiese yo.- Dije en un susurro, que gracias a Dios, solo yo escuche.

Me recosté sobre una de las sillas para tomar sol que habían alquilado los chicos, y me dispuse a leer bajo la grata sombra que me proporcionaba la sombrilla.

Una hora y media después, y muchos pucheros y gritos amenazantes sobre llevarme de compras de Alice, estaba dentro del mar, tratando de ahogar al oso que tengo por amigo, pero lo único que lograba era: Perder fuerzas, y que todos- incluso el- rieran a carcajadas por mis intentos fallidos.

Después de eso decidimos jugar al _Volleyball__,_ en esto sí que era buena.

¡Anda Bella!-Grito Alice con su voz soprano desde la silla en la que antes estaba yo.

¡Sí, vamos, Bellita!- Comenzó Jasper con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Sabes que ganaremos.

¿Están listos para perder? – Grité mientras miraba como Emmett sacaba desde arriba. Y así empezamos. La competición era una de mis aficiones, pero al igual que yo, Emmett siempre quería ganar en cuanto al deporte nos referimos. 15 minutos después, íbamos 10 – 8. Ellos perdían, yo gozaba. Cuando de repente un pase que hice mal, Jasper lo remató y fue a parar a una cabeza dorada. _Un momento_, razono algo dentro de mí, _¿no estábamos casi solos aquí?_

_Oouch!_- Escuche un quejido algo alejado, el chico se dio la vuelta y volcó sus hermosas esmeraldas, que tenia por ojos en mí. Asustada de que pensara que la desconsiderada que lo golpeo fui yo, busque a mis amigos en la cancha, pero lo único que me encontré fue arena, arena y mas arena. ¡Oh! Y también la visión de mis amigos corriendo como unos forajidos sin escrúpulos hacia el mar.

_Dios, ¿por qué no me aleje de ellos en cuanto vi lo que eran?_

Sentí una mirada, y supe quien era, devolví mis ojos y lo vi mirándome fijamente, con la pelota en la mano y una sonrisa surcando sus hermosos labios. Su cara era como la de un Dios griego, y su pelo revuelto clamaba ser tocado, su nariz respingada le daba un aire de niño mimado y visiblemente me llevaba 2 cabezas y media.

Estoy segura de que mi rostro se torno de un blanco pálido, a un rojo pasión y mi respiración no fue la misma.

¿Esto es tuyo? – Pregunto con una voz de terciopelo, estirando su gran mano en la que tenia mi pelota como si nada_. Olviden lo que dije_, era un ángel en persona.

Sss...i- Tartamudeé, me pegue mentalmente al ver que su sonrisa se hacia mas grande. Estaba nerviosa por su aproximación y el lo sabia. – Gracias.- Dije logrando no tartamudear esta vez. Estiré mi mano para agarrar la pelota, toque su mano accidentalmente, una corriente eléctrica se hizo presente en mi.

Edward, - Dijo estirando su mano para estrechar la mía.- Edward Cullen.- _Su sonrisa podria iluminar a este pequeño pueblo.__**(*)**_

Bella, Bella Swan.- Le dije mientras sonreía de la misma manera.

En todo lo que quedaba de tarde y noche, no me pude separar de el. Sus ojos, sus sonrisa, su enigmático pelo, Él. No podía separarme.

Hablamos y prometimos juntarnos otra vez, Jasper finalmente se disculpo, y Edward le dijo "No importa" me miro y sonriendo me guiño el ojo.** (-*)**

Desde ese Viernes por la tarde donde el sol, las olas y la arena fueron testigos de algo que jamás, develare al mundo. El amor a primera vista, **existe.**

**FIN**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(*) **_Es una parte de la canción de Taylor Swift – __You Belong With__ Me. Si no la escucharon se la recomiendo, es hermosa._

**(-*) **_**PARA LAS QUE NO ENTENDIERON EL GESTO DE EDWARD COMO LA PROPIA BELLA, **__Edward le dijo "no importa" a Jasper, no solo por cortesía, sino también porque de verdad no le importaba, gracias a ese pelotazo conoció a Bella. _

_**UN BESO! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO (:**_

_**CON AMOR, Amy Cullen. **_

**Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
